


Some Days

by out_there



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Some days, when McKay will not be quiet, will not stop crowing about his latest success -- when Radek is tired and sick of working for an egomaniac -- Radek will be a little devious.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribewraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribewraith/gifts).



There are days when McKay comes into the lab yelling, hands flailing, insults flying fast and furious from his mouth. He is impatient and cutting, demanding answers now and using his intellect as an excuse for obliviousness to others' feelings. But he saves them all, coming up with the solution no-one else saw, and therefore is forgiven.

There are other days when McKay still yells, still insults, still waves his hands around and compliments his own genius simply because he is Rodney McKay and sees it as his god-given right. Sometimes, Radek has slept well and will humour him; other times, he will sit at his desk and mutter Czech curses under his breath.

Other times, when McKay will not be quiet, will not stop crowing about his latest success -- when Radek is tired and sick of working for an egomaniac -- Radek will be a little devious. When McKay points to the items sitting unclassified on his desk, and asks why it's taking him so long to finish with them, and has Radek even started them because McKay is brilliant and has finished his work, Radek will shrug and say, "No time to experiment, Rodney. Have not looked yet."

He will let McKay grab at the most interesting looking one, will let him take it back to his workstation and start to poke it, and he will not once open his mouth to say, "We already know what that one does." On days when McKay is particularly boisterous, particularly obnoxious, no-one else in the lab will warn him either.

So McKay will prod and poke, will attack it the way he attacks food and then will be amazed when he loses his voice for six hours or his hair turns blue.

There will be complaints for hours about this always happening to him, that he must be unlucky and asking why it is always him who provides amusement in the mess hall. But the flailing hands will settle, the yelling will soften and the self-congratulation will stop... at least for a few days.


End file.
